


Between You

by artsy_alice



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lots of AUs to make up for the lack of fics for this OT3, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_alice/pseuds/artsy_alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AU drabbles for Natsu, Lucy and Loke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitchhike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says 'no' to a hitchhiker as hot as Loke, right?

Lucy absently turned down the volume of the car stereo before she spoke. "Um, was it just me seeing things, or-"

From the passenger seat, Natsu didn't let her finish. "No, I saw it too."

"The guy?"

"On the side of the road, yeah."

"Was he-?"

"Askin' for a lift? Yup."

It was around one in the morning. They were in a long, winding country road in the middle of nowhere with only their car headlights and the occasional dim streetlights to light the path.

Lucy hit the brakes before she looked at her companion. "There's no town around here for miles. I've only seen one bus and that was hours ago."

Natsu looked back and shrugged. "It's fine by me if we help out. Plus it's rainin'. Poor dude."

"He could be a serial killer, though."

"Yeah, or he could mug us. Or steal our car."

The two looked towards the path ahead and contemplated for a few seconds before Lucy noticed movement from the rearview mirror. "Oh crap, he's walking towards us."

Natsu whirled his head to look at the lone figure approaching the car on a light jog under the pouring rain. The man had bright orange hair and was wearing a semi-formal ensemble. He looked just a year or two their senior.

He looked at Lucy before stuffing his hand in his pocket and retrieving a coin. "Alright, heads - we let 'im tag along. Tails - we hit the gas and go."

Lucy nodded, and watched as her friend tossed the coin in the air, caught it in his hand again, and then reveal the result.

She heaved a sigh and looked towards the alleged hitchhiker again before turning back to Natsu. "Okay, but just in case, get the taser and the pepper spray from my bag."

Natsu didn't question the precaution. It was better safe than sorry indeed.

So Lucy had a pepper spray tucked in her pocket for easy access while Natsu had a firm grip on the taser as they rolled the driver's seat window down to accommodate their unexpected guest.

As they finally looked at the hitchhiker more closely, they couldn't help but just sit still stupidly looking at the man's handsome face, gentle pleading smile and-... holy crap, running your fingers through your hair and sleeking it back like that under the rain should be illegal.

"Hey." the man said. "Um, good evening?"

It was unfair. His voice was unfair. And who greets strangers 'good evening' while asking for a free ride while it was raining?

Fortunately, Natsu recovered fast enough. "Hey, man. What's goin' on?"

"My name's Loke, and I'm, err… kinda stuck out here right now… Could I trouble you guys for a lift? Just to the nearest town. Or gas station. Anywhere will do, I just need to get somewhere I can make a phone call, then I'm out of your hair."

He smiled.

His smile was unfair too.

Because without thinking about it, Lucy and Natsu both instantly said, "Sure, hop in!"


	2. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous Ladybug AU that no one asked for.

"But why?" was the question that made both the cat and the ladybug look up.

"Why what?" Ladybug asked, exchanging a quick look with her first partner before eyeing the new member of their team.

They were just hanging out in the roof of one of the taller buildings in the city. They all went out that night to confront someone reported to be akumatized, but it turned out to be someone merely talented in costumes and special effects running around town and scaring people for kicks. The skirmish was solved quite quickly and they didn't even have to use their miraculous' special attacks. Without the need to hurry away, they had some free time to just enjoy a good time in each others' company.

The fox, lounging ever-so casually, chose to elaborate his question. "Why wontcha tell each other who you are without the miraculous?"

"Do you think we really have to?" Chat Noir asked back. "Our Lady thinks we should keep our personal and superhero lives separate. I understand that."

"I think that's better." Ladybug said in agreement. "Don't you?"

"I dunno, I mean… it would make things a lot easier, right?" Volpina answered. "Like, we can call for backup easily when there's trouble, we can cover for each other to our parents or friends if we gotta run, we won't hafta run away when our time's up… and hey, we can hang out! Y'know, we only meet up when Hawkmoth's tryin' to destroy the world or something. That… sucks."

The other two fell silent.

"We already risk our skins for each other, that's pretty personal." he continued. "Why don't you wanna know each other? Are you like… really different…? When you're not superheroing and stuff?"

The answer from both his companions were quick: "Yes."

At least they were honest about that, he thought. "Well, me, I'm an open book. S'just, I'm pretty new 'round here, right? I'm new to this whole city in general, and the whole superhero thing too."

He just met Happy, his kwami, roughly three days ago.

"I'm gonna start goin' around soon. It'll be nice to have some friends right away."

At this, Chat Noir sent him a small understanding smile while Ladybug gave him an apologetic one. They were sticking close to their secret identity doctrine.

"Oh well." the fox sighed. "I don't care if I don't know who you guys are without all this miraculous magic stuff… but I'm pretty much the same person in and outta costume. And you two are my buds now, I'm sure I can trust you. So if you ever wanna hang out, my real name's Natsu, I'm 17 and I just moved here with my dad and my big bro. I'm kinda slow to notice stuff happening around me, so d'you want my number to can call if you two need urgent backup?"

They stared at him as if he grew another head on the spot.

How. What.

_Did he seriously just do that?_

Choosing a common coping mechanism, Chat Noir laughed nervously. "Ahaha… My Lady, did the little fox say anything?"

"Nope." Ladybug followed, not missing a beat. "I heard nothing."

The so-called little fox just rolled his eyes. "You'll be glad I told you. Just you see."

.

The very next day, a 17-year old boy transferred into the local private high school and introduced himself to Lucy's and Loke's class as Natsu Dragneel.

He looked over his new classmates with a cheerful grin that made all of them think that surely they had seen him before.

And among the generally curious expressions of the rest of the class, two faces in particular caught his attention. The blonde girl in pigtails looked terrified, while the orange-haired boy in the row in front of her was pleasantly surprised.

He may have admitted to being slow in noticing things, but _SERIOUSLY_. WHO WERE THESE TWO EVEN KIDDING, WITH THEIR FACES LIKE _THAT?_ Not a minute in and they give themselves away.

The teacher told him that he may take the seat behind Lucy (so that was her name) and he was happy to oblige.

.

Come lunchbreak, he had pretty much introduced himself to the rest of his classmates. Lucy was polite but kept her distance as if worried that he'll recognize her (he does). Loke played it cool and hovered along with their friendlier classmates intent on getting the transfer student to feel welcome (he does feel welcome).

But the real magic happened when he saw the two bump into each other one time. Lucy was a really clumsy girl (oh if only he could tease Ladybug about this), and when she tripped, Loke caught her arms quickly, held her steady and helped her stand back straight. She blushed and managed to say _'Thank you'_ wrong about five times before getting her point across. He was just smiling his quiet, friendly smile as he said _'Don't mention it'_.

And with that, Natsu has them figured out. He didn't know if they were just easy picks, or if somehow his superhero power over illusions had made it easier for him to see through things.

This was why they said _'Yes'_ , they were very different people without the masks. Lucy was clumsy and a bit shy while Ladybug was all grace and confidence. Loke was quiet and composed while Chat Noir was goofy and restless.

Also, Lucy's crush was very obvious. Well, Natsu was sure that more than half of the class has some sort of crush on Loke anyway. The guy's a famous model. Duh.

The point is, they obviously like each other, in some weird elaborate way.

_'Ah, if only you knew.'_ Natsu thought, not hiding his mischievous grin.

This is going to be so much fun.

But first: he really should give them his number. He wasn't kidding when he said he was still getting the hang of noticing when someone's been akumatized. It's a big city. It would really be great if they just dropped a call and told him they have a job to do all the way across town.


	3. Kids' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with kids shouldn't be so bad.

"You know, I said _'I'm really bored, let's hang out'_ , not _'I'm open for trick-or-treat in the middle of April'_ , right?" Lucy said, eyeing her two friends and their little companions as they stood in her doorstep that late afternoon. "So what's this about?"

Natsu was always the one to jump right in and explain. "I forgot that tonight is date night for Zeref and Mavis and they went out really early 'cause they're gonna meet up with their friend or something so that leaves me on kid duty but I already told you I'm coming so I just thought I'd bring Zera with me!"

The raven-haired girl was hiding behind her Uncle Natsu shyly. Little Zera was named after her mom's best friend, but looked a lot more like her dad. Lucy smiled at the girl to show that she wasn't angry. Zera smiled tentatively and the blonde could hardly hold back another sigh at the cuteness.

Then her gaze transferred to the twins. God, she was weak when it came to twins. They were adorable, too - with their bright blue hair and matching jumpers. She had met them before, so Gem and Mini wore identical bright 'good-kid' smiles for her.

Loke, of course, provided his own reason, which didn't sound so different. "I couldn't say no to their parents, you know? They said they really have to be out, and couldn't find someone else to watch over these two… and I already told you I'll be coming, so…"

"Well then..." Lucy started, sighing. "I guess I'll have to take out my movie collection, hm? C'mon, kids, should we have popcorn or ice cream while watching? Or maybe we can make milkshake! What do you guys want for dinner? Uncle Natsu and Loke-nii-chan will get it for us!"

The kids grinned in excitement and latched on to the blonde immediately. Lucy just led them inside her flat, a smug smile on her face as Natsu and Loke gaped at her.

.

They had popcorn, ice cream, milkshake AND pizza while watching Disney movies and playing some games. Natsu and Loke wanted to cry and run with their wallets intact, but when Lucy, Zera, Gem and Mini were smiling at them like this, 'NO' just wasn't an option.

It was definitely not a healthy dinner for anyone involved, but nobody complained and hey, it was just for one night, right?

Natsu and Loke just had to make sure that the kids won't give their parents too many details about this sleepover.

And yes - it did turn into a sleepover. They were in their third movie of the night, right after a game of Twister, when the kids dozed off draped over their babysitters while all six of them were squeezed cozily in the couch. Zera almost spilled her drink as she fell asleep sitting beside Natsu. Lucy almost missed the popcorn bowl that Gem had been holding. When they looked towards their remaining companions, Loke just smiled at them and raised his index finger to his lips while Mini snored lightly against his chest.

Natsu and Loke proposed cleaning up and bringing the kids home, but Lucy insisted that they can stay the night. It was just her in the house anyway. So instead they cleaned up while Lucy tucked all three children to her bed.

They were almost done cleaning up when they heard some giggles from the bedroom.

Natsu looked towards the direction of the sounds curiously as he placed the throw pillows in a pile beside the couch. He figured that's where they'll be spending the night in anyway. "What d'you think they're talkin' about?"

"Probably one of us." Loke said, setting the DVDs and boxes of board games back in their respective shelves.

"They sound like they're having fun." Natsu pouted. "It's past their bedtime."

"Natsu Dragneel, listen to yourself." Loke chuckled. "Wanting to send kids to bed on time. What happened? Was it something in the pizza?"

Natsu was about to retort when Lucy came out from the bedroom with extra blankets, an old futon, and a rolled-up sleeping bag. She yawned. "Sorry you guys had to clean everything up."

"Hey, no big! You got us the place!" Natsu said, moving quickly to take some of her load.

Loke nodded tiredly. "Thanks for not kicking us out, Lucy."

"I asked for it. And as if I could kick you out." she laughed, watching as the sleeping bag was unrolled and the futon was set on the floor. "Who gets the couch?"

"You." came the quick reply from her two companions. She grinned and made herself comfortable in the couch while Natsu laid down on the futon and Loke snuggled into the sleeping bag.

"Hey Lucy. You sounded like you were having fun in there a while ago." Natsu said sleepily.

Lucy laid on her side so she could look at her companions. "Kids, y'know. They ask a lot of questions and find a lot of stuff funny."

"Whatever Gem and Mini said about me, I guarantee they're most likely messing with you." Loke said.

The blonde laughed. "What about the part where you're my boyfriend?"

Loke paused. "Well. That part is fine."

"Although Zera got pouty like her uncle and said that NO, Natsu is my boyfriend." Lucy mused.

"Well, Zera never lies..." Natsu chimed.

"Did they fight over that?" Loke asked, concerned.

"Yup. They asked me to choose between you." she giggled, peering over the two to gauge their reactions.

"So what did you choose?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think I chose?" She reached over to poke his nose. "They wanted me to. So I chose _between you_."

"Wha-???"

"It's a pun, Natsu." Loke provided helpfully.

"Ooooh! Between us! Luce, that's smart!" Natsu laughed and held out his hand for a high five, which the blonde sleepily humored. "I gotta use that next time Gray asks me about you two again."

Loke snorted. "He still thinks you're confused?"

"Yup. He's the one confused if ye ask me." Natsu huffed.

"You guys..." Lucy started, looking at the two thoughtfully. "...you make the floor look more comfy that the couch."

Really. The futon was old and the sleeping bag looked tacky, but the blankets looked fluffy, and the boys looked very cozy.

"Well, do what you do best, love." Loke smiled. "Choose between us."

Lucy chuckled while Natsu laughed. "Good one! Wha- Wait, Lucy, you serious?"

"Dead serious." she replied as she squeezed in between them, bringing her own blanket and pillow with her. It wasn't the best fit but it was warm and snuggly with all the rumpled sheets around her.

"There's a perfectly good couch and you left it." Natsu deadpanned, but nevertheless shifted to accommodate Lucy. He watched as Loke buried his face in the blonde hair and sighed contentedly while Lucy leaned her back against his.

A peaceful silence had settled between the three of them before Lucy said, "The kids asked me if we can have Pop-Tarts for breakfast."

They almost missed Loke's muffled question. "And do you have Pop-Tarts?"

"I don't have enough stock of ANYTHING for breakfast for six people. We have to do an early run to the grocery tomorrow morning."

Natsu and Loke looked at each other before sighing, resigned to their fate.

"Anything for you, Luce."

Lucy giggled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too."


	4. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince seeks a fallen star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by Neil Gaiman's "Stardust", or the movie of the same name if you're more familiar with that.

"She… literally glows brighter everyday." the man asked as they watched the fallen star running around a meadow of flowers, lightly brushing her fingers against the ones she liked, but never plucking a single bloom.

"Well, that's what stars do, right?" the prince shrugged. "They shine."

Apparently, they also trip. But the blonde woman in the midnight blue dress got up quickly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She looked towards her two companions, embarrassed. "Y-You saw nothing!"

One of them was a young man with rose-colored hair and dark twinkling eyes. There were traces of ruby red dragon scales in his skin, on the sides of his face, on the back of his neck, and surely more under the cover of his black tattered cloak. He was sitting on a log and trying to stifle his laughter.

The other was an orange-haired prince in regal clothes, a lion's mane in the trimmings of his red cape. His smile was also amused as he leaned against another tree's truck. "Are you alright, Lucy?" he called out.

"Why, thank you for asking, Loke! I'm perfectly fine- Ow!" she winced as pain shot near her foot. She poked experimentally at her ankle and withdrew just as quickly. "I… I take that back?"

Both men then stood to attention and hurried towards her. Loke knelt beside her and examined the injury. "I think you hurt your ankle."

They saw her glow fading. "How do we fix it?"

"Don't walk on it until we get it fixed." Natsu said. "There should be a healer next town."

"He's right." Loke agreed. "We should get going anyway. We can only stop here for so long until the witches or my brothers catch up to us."

The witches wanted Lucy's heart for eternal youth. His prince brothers wanted her necklace because whoever obtained it would be the next King. They were likely to ally with each other soon, but Loke would not let them harm an innocent woman, or their strange new companion.

Lucy was distressed. "How do we get there if I can't walk? Those witches killed our horses…"

"Lucy, please." Natsu rolled his eyes before smirking. "You've got yerself a capable ride right 'ere."

His companions both frowned at him. Lucy looked down. "You don't have to do that..."

He snorted. "Nah, I'm gonna take advantage of this curse while I can."

In a flurry of magical flames, they watched as the man turned to a red fire-breathing dragon twice his original size. The creature gently stooped down as Loke helped their fallen companion stand up on one foot.

This was his cursed form. He was enchanted by one of the witches to guard their lair and do their bidding. Lucy was somehow able to free him from the enchanted chains that bound him, although the curse stayed. After that, Natsu chose to aid the star and the prince in their escape instead.

"Natsu can carry you until we're a good distance to the next village." Loke said, looking out towards the winding road and the hills and forest ahead. He met the dragon's eyes. "Can you handle two?"

Natsu shook his head hesitantly. It would look awkward on a normal dragon, but the gesture suited him just fine.

"I did guess it'll be too much." Loke chuckled. "It's alright. I'll walk. You can fly ahead and warn me if there's anything coming, right?"

Lucy smiled gratefully as the prince eased her on the dragon's back. As she secured herself on her temporary ride, her hand brushed against the thin silver chain in the dragon's neck. It was usually hidden under Natsu's cloak when he was in his human form. She was no witch, but she was no mere human either, and she could feel the dark magic in the item.

She frowned and instinctively clutched at the silver-and-diamond necklace she wore. "Don't worry… When we get to Loke's castle with this gem, he'll be crowned King. After that, we'll find a way to free you from that witch and rid you of this curse, and get me one of those magic candles that will take me home. Right, Loke?"

Loke nodded at her and rested a gentle hand on the dragon's side. "Of course. Even if for some reason I don't get the throne, I'll still do everything in my power to get you both home."

He smiled when he saw that the woman had started to glow faintly again. It was a sure sign that she was feeling better.

With that, he pat Natsu gently and the dragon took off to the sky. As he watched his companions in flight, he hurried to return to the road to start his own trek.

Under the bright sun, he couldn't see Lucy's shine anymore, but that was for the best. It would make it harder for their pursuers to track the fallen star.

As they flew in silence, Lucy rested her head against the back of Natsu's neck and sighed. The dragon made a small rough noise that sounded a lot like a worried question.

"I don't know, Natsu..." she whispered softly. "We're almost there. You'll be free, and I'll be home… back to the sky with my sisters…"

She closed her eyes and clutched her chest again. She had never felt this ache before in her centuries of shining down on earth and the humans.

"It's just sad… I will be up there, just watching you guys… nothing more."

She looked up at the afternoon sky, searching for answers - advise, maybe - but at that time of the day, she could see none of her sisters out there.

"Don't you think it might also be nice if… if after all this, we could still stay together?"

Natsu looked down as well, staying silent.

If he could answer, he would say "yes". It would be nice if they didn't have to say goodbye after this adventure.


	5. Plan C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third person doesn't always mean third wheel.

"Are we really doin' this?" Natsu asked under his breath for the umpteenth time. "Y'know, I'll be more game comin' with you to tell your dad to call off this crazy arranged marriage thing… than go ahead and third-wheel on your first date with this mystery fiancee person."

"You won't be third-wheeling." Lucy replied, rolling her eyes. "It's not even a date. And Mystery Fiancee literally said I can bring a friend along if I want to."

Natsu shook his head, still looking tentative. "I don't get him."

"He said he wants me to feel comfortable."

"Maybe he was thinkin' you'll bring a girl, though? Y'know, get approval points from the bestie because he's super handsome and rich?"

"Well, YOU are the bestie." she said. "Besides, Plan B won't work as well with Levy."

"Why, what's Plan B?"

"If worse comes to worse, I'll tell him you're my boyfriend."

"Levy can't be your girlfriend?"

"Not if Gajeel can help it."

"Is there a Plan C?"

"I have nothing. _You_ think of Plan C."

Natsu groaned before sighing and letting the blonde drag him inside the mall.

It was a weird choice, he thought. Meeting up at the mall. Just the mall. Considering Lucy told him that Mystery Fiancee is a very young CEO of some up-and-coming business partner of their big-ass company, he thought the guy would have Lucy picked up by a limousine and brought to a fancy restaurant in a five-star hotel that _oh FYI, belongs to him-…_

Okay, maybe Natsu watched TV too much.

Well, the mall was for rich people, so maybe it's not that different. Of course Lucy knew her way around (because _she_ owns the mall, what the hell), so Natsu stuck close to her.

"What does this guy look like?"

"Drop-dead handsome in a business suit." Lucy replied quickly, looking around. The text said that their contact would meet them right after the mall entrance-

"Uh-huh. Is he gonna be wearing a business suit?"

"Good point. Um-"

"Wait, I think see him. Shit, I wanna leave, he's _sparkling_ -"

"What-?"

Before she could continue, they were approached by a tall, handsome young man with bright orange hair and a dazzling smile. He was wearing sleek but casual clothes.

He took off his blue-tinted sunglasses and tucked the item in his breast pocket before holding out his hand. "Good afternoon. Lucy, if I may call you that?"

Lucy snapped back to attention quickly, nodding too repeatedly for her preference. "I, err, yeah- hey. Good afternoon. Yes, you may call me Lucy and um, uhhh, I take it I can call you Loke, then?"

"Of course. I'm glad you can make it."

"Mm, yes, me too! Haha? Ahem."

Natsu had never seen his best friend so flustered and he would laugh if the Loke guy didn't turn to him then. "And you must be Lucy's friend. I'm Loke, it's nice to meet you...?"

"Oh, yeah, right, me? I'm Natsu? I mean. I'm Natsu. Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel, is my name, yup. Yo."

WHY ARE THEY BOTH STAMMERING WHAT THE HELL.

"Right then! So where do you two want to go?" Loke stepped back and asked them so casually they had to blink in confusion.

Lucy took the liberty of voicing out their question. "Um… did you… plan anything?" 

"Not really." he shrugged. "I was thinking, if you're hungry, we'd grab a bite to eat first. If not, we can just walk around. Window shopping or something… Buy something that might catch your fancy? Watch a movie if you want to?"

"What if I… have to do groceries?" Natsu asked.

"I don't mind." Loke shrugged. "I work six days a week sitting in meetings with boring people. I didn't want my Sunday to be another formal affair. Besides, Jude told me Lucy hates that stuff." After a pause, he asked, "So groceries then?"

"I'm sure that was hypothetical." Lucy said, to which Natsu nodded. "...but I do need to buy some writing supplies. At the usual store, um... 2nd floor. If that's okay with you guys?"

Natsu shrugged. Loke nodded. "Would you mind leading the way?"

"Oh. Sure." Lucy gave him a small smile before making her way towards the nearest escalator.

They kept the conversation going as they went around the mall.

.

After a number of fashion and hobby shops, an ice cream parlor, an hour in the arcade, big burgers, catching the last full show of a movie, and a lot of talking from all three of them, they found themselves having late dinner on the nearest 24/7 fast food chain.

"Today was fun." Loke said, absently dipping french fries on the ketchup. "Next time, we should meet up earlier."

Natsu stopped sipping loudly on his large coke. "Next time?"

"You guys have plans next weekend?"

Lucy shook her head, nibbling on a chicken nugget. "Next weekend's fine for me. Natsu?"

Natsu grinned. "I'm game."

.

Several weekends later, Lucy found herself waking up on a Monday morning with two bodies snuggled cozily on either side of her.

She sighed against Loke's chest, and chuckled when she felt Natsu's soft breathing tickle the back of her neck.

"Loke?" she whispered softly, trying to see if the man was awake.

"Hm?" came the soft, sleepy answer.

"What do we tell my dad now, exactly?"

Loke laughed lowly, but Lucy swore she could hear a distinct whine at the back of his throat that meant _'Shit, I totally forgot about that.'_

"Tell 'im it's all goin' accordin' to plan." Natsu drawled groggily, reaching out and squeezing them both in a tight hug. "You're still marryin' each other. S'just that you're marryin' me too."

This, Lucy thought. This was Plan C.


	6. Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duchess, her swordsman, and her mysterious suitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU inspired by Ellen Kushner's Riverside series. Because it's the AU that will allow all your polyshipping dreams to come true.

_"Loke. Loke, wake up."_

The man groaned groggily as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the dim light of the room and saw a familiar face hovering over his.

"Mistress...?"

The duchess' brows were furrowed and her long blonde hair was in disarray as they fell down her bare shoulders. She had wrapped her sheets around her bare torso.

She was also frowning, which made him instantly sit up, alert, already reaching out for his own clothes.

"I am sorry, is it morning? Do I have to leave-"

"What? No, no-" She shook her head and had to push him back down the bed to calm him down. "No no no, it's still dark out. Shush!"

Loke looked back at his mistress and blinked. "Then… why were you so intent on waking me?"

"I just realized something." Lucy whispered, her expression contemplating. "Something very important. I received this unusual invitation last night, you see."

His grin was teasing. "You realized that you need to find a husband soon?"

"No, not that. I do not need to be reminded of that."

"Ah, yes, I did help you throw a handful of letters of proposals to the fireplace a few days ago."

"Some men are relentless." she snorted. "I am perfectly capable of holding this title myself."

"Why of course, Duchess Heartfilia."

"And I have you, as well."

"A penniless lowly swordsman?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A very attractive man in my bed."

"Who can behead any assassin after your beautiful head." he added, quiet but proud.

She nodded. "Who can behead any assassin after my beautiful head. There is that, too."

"But mostly just an attractive man for your bed."

"Correct." the woman said as she pressed a short kiss to his temple.

"I am living the life." He sighed a deep, content sigh before looking up at his mistress again. "So what did my lovely lady realize, really?"

"You remember a week ago, we went to see a play."

"Mm-hm. The boring, poorly-executed one about the swordsmen. Things like those give me and my folks a bad reputation."

She rolled her eyes, remembering the dreadful time she had then. "You also remember I asked you to cover for me as I snuck out."

"Ah. And then you returned with your corset half-undone." he chuckled. "You never did tell me who you were having these latest adventures with, Lucy. I was thinking it might be Lady Alberona again-"

"Cana hates those plays, you know that. She gets bored easily and hates the heat of the crowds." the woman huffed. "It's a young nobleman. His face looked familiar to me, but for my life, I cannot remember his name. We always share complaints about the terrible play, hiding under the stands. Then some interesting stories. And then some… other things."

"Ah." he nodded, considering. "A gentleman. Did he know who you were?"

"I own the land. Everybody knows who I am, Loke."

"He never tells you his name, though?"

"I always forget to ask."

"Surely you should know which family he was from, at least?"

"He keeps no crests in his property, at least as far as I saw. I simply call him _'Salamander'_. His coat was embroidered with them. It was quite intricate, I wagered he was from upper nobility."

"And so what does this have to do with your very important realization, the one you had to wake me up for?" he asked indulgently.

"Well, the invitation I received late last night. It was from a nobleman. It said that he would love to have me over, anytime I want at all. He wants to continue exchanging stories with me. I was tired, and occupied with some other papers, so I did not mind it much."

"But that… that should be your Salamander gentleman, my lady."

"Yes, I am now realizing that. And I also did not pay attention to the seal that came with it, nor the name it was signed with."

He paused. "...and?"

"It was from a man named Natsu Dragneel."

At that, Loke sat up, mouth open. "Miss...?"

She nodded as if to answer a question. "His Highness. Natsu Dragneel. Heir to the throne."

"The one looking for a bride?"

"That one."

They stared at each other for a while.

Well, that was quite a twist.

Loke broke the ice as he leaned forward with a mischievous grin. "So am I talking to the future queen?"

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, their faces inches apart. "Only if his highness allows her to have a consort."

"Do tell him the consort can behead any assassin." he whispered.

"Huh. Maybe that will convince him. You have your own merits." was all she said before allowing his lips to claim hers.


	7. Wrong Send

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy received some interesting messages.

Lucy was in the middle of a study session and so she ignored the message alerts in her phone until they got… persistent.

She opened it to find several messages from one person only.

**\- 'hey'**

**\- 'just wanna say thanks for last night'**

**\- 'i've learned my lesson and I'M NEVER GONNA GO DRINKING WITH GRAY AND CANA AGAIN'**

**\- 'and i'm really really sorry for throwing up in your car even though you already had the windows down I'M REALLY SORRY send me the cleanup bill okay?'**

**\- 'also sorry if i made you stay and sleep in my bed i swear it will not happen again I WILL NEVER DRINK AGAIN I PROMISE IN THE NAME OF HOT SAUCE'**

**\- 'and thank you for making me soup this morning IT WAS VERY DELICIOUS AND THE ONLY REAL FOOD I'VE HAD IN MONTHS'**

Lucy chuckled and was about to tap in her reply when she received another message.

  **\- 'AND I AM VERY SORRY FOR KISSING YOU'**

...

What.

**\- 'i mean i'm sure you're a great kisser but i am a clingy emotional drunk so sorry for kissing you without your permission. tbh you shoulda jus punched me.'**

Okay, that's it.

She sent back:

  **(('Um. Natsu???'))**

It only took a few seconds for his response to come.

**\- 'OH SHIT WRONG NUMBER LUCE THIS WAS FOR SOMEONE ELSE'**

She replied:

  **(('I was just going to let this pass but now I demand to know who this someone else is.'))**

  **\- 'IT'S JUST YOUR NAMES ARE RIGHT AFTER EACH OTHER SORRY SORRY FORGET EVRTHINg aNd Don t pOST I T ON TH E INETERET!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

  **(('OMG is it Laki?????'))**

  **\- 'NO NO OK ITS LOKE'**

The blonde gaped at her phone before hitting the _'Call'_ button and as soon as her friend picked up, she screeched.

"Natsu Dragneel, I've been trying to get a date with this guy for _weeks_ and you just straight up KISS him- _WHAT FRESH FORM OF TREACHERY IS THIS?!_ Explain yourself!"

"I got drunk and he is a good person."

"Was it… nice?"

"Oh yeah, would do it again. I could get used to being little spoon with that guy. He's so sweet, y'know."

"Dammit!"

"Ha-hah! Up your game, Luigi! I ain't even trying!"


	8. Old Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy isn't out to defeat the enemies of the kingdom. She just wants to save her father, preferably with a little help from two trusted allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on 'Sabriel' by Garth Nix. I tried not to get too technical so you won't need to be familiar with the plot of the original work to understand this snippet. It's the longest in this collection just because I had a lot of fun with it!
> 
> Just a quick note: 'Abhorsen' is both a title and a family name. It's basically a bloodline of royal necromancers.

She was on a quest to save her father, who, she had discovered, was attacked by a powerful rogue necromancer, and was now probably trapped in the lakes of Death. She was his only heiress - the person who will no doubt inherit his title - the only one trained and qualified to hunt and fight this evil mage.

She definitely did not have time to spend idle in this misty old dock. She didn't have time to gaze upon the many rickety abandoned ships around. And yet here she was, doing just that, looking bewildered at the different masts and figureheads.

She had been sure that this was a desolate area, but she could feel the hum of life in this place. In one of the ships...

"You should be able to sense it, Lucy." her companion spoke, breaking the silence.

She looked at him then. Loke had taken the form of a man for this journey. He was a lion when she first met him, guarding her family's old ancestral house like a dragon to a princess' tower. After confirming that she had come to fetch the armor, weapons and equipment necessary in her journey to save her father, his current master, he turned into this current form - a handsome young man about her age, with orange hair slightly reminiscent of his lion's mane.

"Sense what?" she asked, cautious.

He had insisted to accompany her on this journey, and she wondered why. Even if he looked like a normal human, Lucy had felt old (ancient!) magic surrounding him. He was no normal creature, nor a Sending that her father created - and he never claimed to be one. He only called himself her retainer, bound into servitude under her family, but she still reserved her right to not trust his every word. Such old beings tended to be crafty (maybe he was a spirit, or a remnant from the creation of magic in the land). She kept her guard up.

"Why, that young gentleman is trapped somewhere in Death, just like your father, but this time he's within your reach." the spirit (she'll settle with that for now) answered, his gaze fixed on a certain wooden figurehead. "I believe this is his actual body, preserved in Life."

Still, Loke had given her several useful advice so far. She was wholly unprepared for this quest. She needed all the help she can get. He sounded right on this one.

"That's why it's so life-like..." Lucy stepped forward towards the figurehead.

It was a very detailed wood carving of a young man, expression troubled, eyes closed. She touched the smooth face and indeed felt the faint sensation of life thrumming under the wood. She looked down to assess the figure, but quickly withdrew her gaze, blushing as she realized that the man was naked.

She turned towards Loke again. "This ship looks about several hundred years old. Is he really still alive?"

"You're a necromancer. That's up for you to decide." was Loke's laidback answer.

How could someone be doomed to become a ship's figurehead for centuries? Was it a punishment? A failed attempt to kill someone and so he was simply trapped?

But whatever the reason was, Lucy knew she could free this man. Loke talked in riddles but she understood that much.

Lucy reached out to retrieve one of her bells - the one for waking the dead up - but then her companion said, "A kiss is all it would take, you know."

"What?" she asked, turning sharply towards him.

"A kiss. From someone of your blood, with your power." Loke shrugged. "Actually, a breath would suffice. I just thought you'd want to start kissing someone sometime."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to gauge if he was messing with her again.

"You and your father are the last of your family." he elaborated. "We can't have the Abhorsen bloodline dying out. Who'd keep the dead down in this old wretched kingdom?"

He had a point. But Lucy would rather not think about such things at the moment.

"A breath, you say?" she asked, stepping forward again and touching the wooden man's shoulder. She didn't want to kiss him. He looked very nice, she had to admit, but looks weren't everything! Besides, when he wakes up and remembers, what would he think?

And what if he was dangerous? Could she risk it?

"Loke, can you stand watch? Attack him if he attacks me."

"Of course."

Just in case, she also took her sword and poised it at the ready. She drew a heavy breath, leaned forward and exhaled close to the wooden man's nose.

One second. Two. Three... Four... Five... Nothing was happening.

"Maybe you really should kiss him." Loke suggested. "Won't hurt to try-"

"What? No way, I'm not kissing-"

Then they heard it. A crack of wood and a sharp intake of breath. The wooden man was slowly turning from wood to flesh, mouth opening to catch his breath. His hair was a light pink color, and when he opened his dark eyes, he seemed to have trouble focusing on his surroundings.

He appeared to be in pain, and not in any hurry to attack or recoil from the two.

Then Loke and Lucy remembered that the stranger was still hanging from the ship's hull. Lucy quickly sheathed her sword and Loke ran towards her just in time as the man fell into their arms.

His labored breathing had slowed down considerably as they lowered him to the ground. His eyes were still unfocused, but he was able to grip one of Lucy's arms weakly.

"Thank you... Abhorsen." he whispered before he lost consciousness.

He wasn't dead. Lucy sighed in relief as she looked down at his face - still sleeping but looking more peaceful. He was just about her age, but he had scars on his chin... his neck... his hip- And then she realized that she had the man in her arms, and he was still naked.

"I-... should get a blanket." she said awkwardly, easing the weight of the stranger off her.

"I could fetch that blanket if you want to keep staring at him." Loke interjected.

She pouted at the spirit's sly smirk and suddenly found the will and strength to shove their new companion towards her 'loyal retainer'. "Shut up."

With that, she left to go to her pack and get a goddamned blanket... maybe some clothes of hers that would fit... her big shirt perhaps.

While she wasn't looking, Loke leaned over and pressed a finger to the sleeping man's forehead. It glowed faintly with the magic that he'd been baptized with, and dimmed again when the spirit withdrew.

"Ah." Loke smirked, seemingly amused. "It's you."

.

When he woke up, there was the sound of crackling fire and the faint smell of food. He felt a bit of chill, and then realized that he was naked under the sheet covering him. The last thing he remembered was the face of a girl - no, a young woman - with golden hair and warm eyes. There was another person with her too, but what caught his attention was the particular deep blue and gold surcoat she wore - that of the Abhorsen, although she wasn't the one he knew, or any of the family he remembered.

Still, he was saved by an Abhorsen... why? He sat up, gripping the sheets by his waist, and looked around.

"You're awake." said a deep male voice nearby. That was when he saw Loke sitting by the fire, stirring what looked like a small pot of soup.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? The... The Lady Abhorsen-"

"-is up there in the ships, looking for useful stuff." came the reply. "I am Loke, for the moment. A retainer of the Abhorsen. She'll insist that you call her Lucy, though. You've been trapped as the figurehead of that ship over there until she freed you. You're in an abandoned royal dock."

With those words, a blur of memories flooded his head. He sat transfixed, meeting his companion's eyes, and he just knew that the man knew a lot more than he was letting on. "Why... why is the royal dock abandoned?"

There was a sigh. "Because, dear prince, the royal family has perished."

"What?! How long have I-"

"Two hundred years, give or take?"

"Two hundred-?!"

"What can I say?" Loke shrugged. "Not many people notice that a ship's figurehead is an actual human. Now, do you remember your name, your highness?"

"I'm not-" he started, and then remembered. He looked down. "I'm... not a prince."

"A bastard one, but still with the blood." the spirit shrugged. "Can you say your name?"

"Natsu."

"Good. You remember what you did?"

It was painful to admit it, but he did. "I... Yes, I.... No. It- The Queen, the stones, my brother- argh!" Suddenly he couldn't say it. Something was stopping him from uttering the words.

Loke sighed. "The Greater Dead responsible for all this... chaos... cast this binding in the land. We're forbidden to say anything about what happened that day."

"Greater Dead?" Natsu asked, his face filling with dread. "Is... he...? Was it... my brother?"

"I believe so."

"Then... everything... is my fault."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Loke said, chuckling sardonically. "If it was, you'd be dead. Punished and properly dead, I mean. Not preserved for a future purpose."

"Preserved for a future-... You mean-"

"It was my master who put you there. For another master to find again. Not that my current master knows. She is very new to all this. You ought to help her."

Natsu looked down grimly. It was all too much to take in, and he felt helpless... cold and naked with only a stranger with him. "The Lady Abhorsen. The one who woke me. Have you told her? About me?"

Loke shook his head. "I'll let you do it."

"What are you, then?" Natsu looked at his companion with suspicious eyes. "You look human, but you... you know? You were there? When it happened?"

"I never claimed to be human." Loke rolled his eyes. "I am but a faithful servant of my mistress. And in speaking of my mistress..."

They heard another voice. Young, bright, a bit cheerful. "Hey, you're awake! Good!"

Natsu turned to see a blonde young woman - the one he saw earlier - carrying a bundle of clothes and some weapons in her arms.

"I found some clothes in one of the ships. They might not be the best fit, but better than nothing. Looks like royal stuff, but no one's gonna look for them now. And some nice swords, too. In case you might want them." she said as she laid the bundle beside the man.

"I've told him of the... happenings." Loke chimed in. "And dinner's ready."

"I'm starving. Thanks." Lucy smiled, before turning towards their new companion again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Natsu answered faintly, staring at the girl. She did bear the family resemblance, but she looked too young... and entirely too friendly compared to the Abhorsens he knew. Then he remembered the manners ingrained to him and bowed his head deeply. "Lady Abhorsen - I apologize for my current state. Your servant has told me what has happened. Milady, I am in your debt and-"

"Alright, first of all: I am not Lady Abhorsen, and not milady." she interrupted him sharply, to his shock. "My father is the Abhorsen. He's stuck in Death now, but I'm working on bringing him back. You'll call me Lucy."

"Yes, mila- Lucy." he struggled to adjust. He was used to addressing nobles properly, proper titles and all. "I-"

"-will get dressed properly, while I wash up because I'm all covered in dust and cobwebs  from those ships. Then we'll talk over dinner." she said, standing up. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Natsu."

She smiled. "Put some clothes on, Natsu."

Then she disappeared somewhere, off to wash up, leaving him staring after her retreating back, bewildered.

"She grew up on the other side of the Wall." Loke provided helpfully. "So she's not familiar with a lot of customs around here. Specially the ones from 200 years ago."

Natsu just looked at the spirit with a confused frown, before sighing and grabbing some clothes.

.

Over dinner, he told her his story. Or a version of it. "I was a member of the royal guard, serving under the Queen. I was with her when... when the Prince-" he felt the binding again, and groaned. "-when it happened. I tried to fight back, and... it's all blurry in my head, but I remember the Abhorsen and other royals arriving. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"Who was the Abhorsen in your time?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Her name was Anna. Your Loke said she was the one to... preserve me. Until the right Abhorsen found me."

"He is not my Loke, and I'm not even sure if I am the right Abhorsen." the blonde said, eyeing the spirit who watched them, amused. "But this prince you're speaking of..."

"Zeref." - it stung to say the name, but he managed. It was also a struggle to keep speaking. "The Queen's son and heir, he-... dabbled with-... dark magic and... necromancy."

"He's the Greater Dead we've been fighting for years. Father told me all the Abhorsens always drove him back into Death, but it gets harder each time, and now he succeeded in trapping my father in there with him."

It took Lucy aback when Natsu suddenly knelt before her, head bowed, holding his sword. "Milady, please allow me to join you in this quest! I will do everything in my power to help you defeat the enemies of this kingdom!"

Lucy blinked down twice before frowning. "I can't accept that."

"But mi-"

"I grew up on the other side of the Wall. I don't know the current state of this land, or the people, or the magic, or anything, really. I'm not out to defeat the enemies of the kingdom. I'm not qualified for that. I'm here to save my father, as I'm the only one left in the family. After that, it's his call." she looked away. "And again - you'll call me Lucy."

Natsu just stared, mouth open. No noble had spoken to him like this before.

What the hell happened in two hundred years? Or is it just with her upbringing?

"That was very cruel, Lucy." Loke remarked, but he seemed to be enjoying the interaction. After all, he was watching a knight from 200 years ago and a modern young woman who might as well be a foreigner. "He's a royal guardsman. He just pledged his loyalty to you."

"We just met!" Lucy retorted. "And I'm not royal. I don't need servants! I need... I don't know! A friend, maybe!"

"You're Abhorsen's get." Loke sighed. "You're just as noble as the royal family. Jude should have told you these things."

"He was busy." the blonde said bitterly.

"Then, Lucy..." Natsu started again, this time looking more earnest. "Please let me come with you, I'll protect you and help you save your father. I'm a swordsman, and a trained Charter mage, and I might not be familiar with the people now, but I know the land. This is the least I can do after failing to protect my Queen and her family. Please. The Abhorsen of my time sent me here for a reason. Maybe it's so I can help you."

She stared back at him, studying his expression. It bore nothing but anguish and honesty.

At this, Lucy just looked down and sighed. "Fine."

.

"Disgusting." Lucy mumbled, wrapping a cloth around her figure as she rose from the tub. After several days' journey, they were spending that night in an inn, and had enough coin for two rooms. "We just got here, and he's already-"

There was a sound of a bed creaking then, a man's low voice, with some womanly giggles. And then there were moans. All those were coming from the room next to hers.

"Wow." she huffed, using another cloth to dry her hair. "Shame, he was starting to be fun and act human after dropping the 'milady' thing-..."

She meant that, too. Natsu was actually pretty friendly. Yes, he slipped into his habits of treating her like royalty from time to time, but most of the time now he was like her friend. He told her stories of the land, and taught her some useful magic. He even cracked some jokes when it got too gloomy, just to keep her spirits up and see her smile. It was a feat for a man who just woke up after 200 years with none of the family nor the kingdom he knew. He also made true to his promise to protect her. He seemed to take personal offense to anyone who dared harm her. It was... touching, she supposed.

"Not like I care, of course! What - who - he chooses to... do. In his spare time."

Then there was another voice, from inside her room this time: "Um, Lucy-"

She whirled around, hands flying to secure the cloth around her body. "What are you doing here?!" she demanded, blushing furiously and looking at Loke, who was lounging lazily on her bed.

He shrugged. "I'm your humble serv-"

"I'm not dressed, you pervert!"

He blinked, then seemed to realize something. "Oh. I always forget. I apologize, I haven't used this form in centuries. Would you rather I be a lion?"

She only groaned. Of course. He wasn't a real human. But still, he looked like an ordinary man, so it was awkward. "Out. I'll call you back when I'm ready."

"As you wish." he said, standing up. "I'll check on Natsu."

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to sound composed despite the sounds coming from the neighboring room. "He sounds busy."

Loke only smiled at her and said, "Lucy, his room is that way."

Lucy stared as the spirit pointed towards the direction opposite to where the noisy couple was. The quiet room. "...Oh."

"Shall I tell him to come to you and then I'll stay in his room?" the spirit asked, faking innocence.

She glared. "Loke? Out."

"So touchy." was all the spirit said before leaving.

.

"Not that I'm questioning you, Lucy. Maybe I'm just unfamiliar with your... upbringing." Natsu started. "But... is it... proper? For a lady of your blood and someone like... Loke?"

Lucy blinked. "What are you talking about now?"

"I asked him where he spent the night and he said he slept with you."

Lucy shrugged. "I literally slept beside a lion."

He honestly did not know how to answer that.

But a few days later, when they had to camp out in the woods and he found himself snuggled closely with Lucy and curled up against Loke's lion form for warmth, he decided that he didn't mind it much.

.

They succeeded in releasing her father from Death, but only for him to give up his life again to save theirs.

The last thing they saw before escaping was Jude holding his bells and Loke in lion form, glow blinding as master and spirit faced the terror that is Zeref.

Lucy and Natsu were almost back in the sunlight, to safety, when they heard a deafening roar, followed by the low toll of a bell.

"W-What-..." Natsu stumbled, suddenly feeling heavy.

Beside him, Lucy struggled to pull him back up. The bell was pulling her in, too - but she had enough training to resist it. "It's the weeping bell- It pulls everyone who hears it to Death. Natsu, fight it!"

But his steps were sloppy, and she was feeling life leave him.

"Stay with me, Natsu, please!" Lucy was crying now. She knew that she will never see her father again. And Loke-... she didn't even know. She didn't want to lose Natsu too, not after all they've been through.

They were outside now, and the sunlight was blinding after being underground. Lucy couldn't do it anymore and she fell on her knees while Natsu dropped on the ground. His life was faint, but it was there. She could feel it, so she shook him and said, "Natsu. Natsu, talk to me. Come back. We have to get out of here! Think about-... think about life!"

His answer was weak, but he raised a hand to touch her cheek. "L-Lucy...?"

She held on to his hand and smiled. "Y-Yes! Yes, it's me! Lucy. Milady. Lady Abhorsen. I'll let you call me however you want! Just please don't leave..."

But she could still feel him slipping, much like how he felt like when she first found him-

When she first found him.

Lucy remembered Loke's words then. _'A kiss is all it would take, you know?'_

"Someone of my blood... with my power..." Lucy whispered.

Will it work?

Without thinking about it, she leaned down and kissed him, her hands in his face. Her tears fell as nothing happened, but then she felt his lips move against hers, and his hand run weakly through her hair.

She withdrew when she felt life filling him again.

"Thank you..." he whispered, reminding her of the first words she heard him say. Then he added, "Lucy."

She wiped her tears as she nodded, then helped him sit up. "We... We have to go. Father said he'll only be able to drive Zeref's spirit to Death temporarily. We need to find his body and destroy it."

He nodded, a wry smile on his face as he touched her face. She just lost her father, but she already wanted to get going. He'd never seen someone as headstrong. "I thought you're not out to save the kingdom?"

"Well..." she chuckled, returning his sad smile. "I am the Abhorsen now. I think that's my job. And I think you'd like to do that too, your highness."

He blinked. "You... know?"

"Father told me. Royal prince, huh?"

"The Queen's bastard, but I guess you don't care much about conventions." he shrugged, watching her nod. He's grown to know her, after all. "We have to stop my brother. Where's his body?"

"Near the Wall. We have friends who could show us the way." said a familiar voice, and they turned to see Loke stumbling out from the underground tunnel.

The two stared, shocked - they were sure he was going to perish in there… with his master.

The spirit looked haggard, but Loke smirked at them confidently. "What? You didn't think I'd miss my favorite Abhorsen's first mission?"

"I'm your favorite Abhorsen?" Lucy asked as she and Natsu stood up to meet their companion.

"You're a breath of fresh air." Loke admitted. He saw her look longingly towards the tunnels, and he knew that she was hoping that her father would come out of it too. He simply laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "He wants you to move onward, Lucy."

She took a deep breath before composing herself. When she opened her eyes again, her expression was that of pure determination. "Alright." she nodded, more to herself than to her companions.

Natsu stood up straight, tired but humming with life, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He grinned - that grin that she liked so much, so far from his sleeping and serious face. Loke dusted off his cloak and crossed his arms across his chest.

Lucy stepped forward. She didn't know the land or the people, she wasn't that much of a mage, she was in mourning, it was her first day on the job, and the job at hand was something she had never done before.

But she wasn't alone.

"Let's go save this kingdom."


	9. Plot Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke and Natsu try to find out what inspired Lucy to write her latest novel.

It started when the boys declared a marathon. They were going to binge watch this awesome show that someone at work recommended. The next day was a holiday, so they can sleep in and spend it procrastinating for once.

"Come on, Lucy! Take a break!" Natsu said. He and Loke were sitting on the couch with drinks and junk food, ready to start. "This show's great, a lotta people say so."

"Mm-hm, what's it about?" Lucy asked, back turned to them as she made coffee for herself.

"S'about magic and friendship and family! The main dude is kickass! He's got dragon fire breath or something!"

"Sounds interesting..."

"Take the night off, Lucy." Loke said this time. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest tomorrow, don't worry." Lucy assured her flatmates. "I have to finish writing this thing tonight. You boys have fun."

They both groaned in complaint, and Lucy almost gave in upon the sight of both of them pouting childishly at her. She held on strong, though - she had a deadline to beat. So she picked up her coffee and kissed them on the cheek before retreating to her room. They wished her luck in return.

.

Around dawn, Lucy stood up from her desk, feeling renewed despite her all-nighter. She was still hearing the faint sounds from the TV, so she assumed that Natsu and Loke were still watching their show.

She bounded towards the living room, excited to declare that she had just finished a novel - when she caught sight of the two on the couch.

Marathon, huh? How is this proper binge-watching when they sleep on it? Really. She rolled her eyes as she looked at their awkward position. Loke fell asleep sitting up (how does he do that?) and Natsu was using the other guy's lap as his pillow.

Deciding not to wake them up, Lucy just smiled and turned the TV and DVD player off. She got blankets and draped it on each of them.

Maybe she'll just declare her accomplishment when they all wake up at noon. She was feeling really sleepy herself, anyway.

Depositing her now-empty cup of coffee in the sink, Lucy went back to her room and laid down on her bed.

But for all her sleepiness earlier, she couldn't seem to actually fall asleep. After half an hour of tossing and turning, Lucy gave up and went back to her laptop.

She thought she'll double check the novel draft. Maybe do some proof-reading? But instead she found herself face to face with a brand new document.

And despite herself, she started typing.

.

"Eh, you just finished one and you have another comin' already?" Natsu asked over their late lunch. They ordered some takeout. Some kind of weird fusion cuisine they wanted to try. "That's crazy."

"He means to say it's impressive." Loke added with his usual gentle smile.

Lucy chuckled, shrugging off the compliments. "Yeah, it's... tentative. I don't know if I'll be releasing it, really. I just... it's kinda random."

"Random? What's it about?" Loke asked.

Before Lucy could answer, Natsu complained, "Aw, there's a big carrot in mine. I hate carrots when it's this big."

Loke sighed. "Give it here."

Natsu just picked up the slice of vegetable with his chopsticks and casually popped it into Loke's open mouth.

"Romance." Lucy said then. When they looked at her, she realized that she was staring. "I mean. Love story. The new novel's a love story."

The two nodded in understanding, knowing better than to ask the plot of a novel that's just been started. Lunch resumed.

.

A few months later, Natsu and Loke sat on the couch again, watching an interview with Lucy about her newly-released novel. She was currently on tour for book signings, with the occasional TV guestings.

"Man, this new book's a hit, huh." Natsu said. "Is it the one she said she didn't plan to write?"

"I believe it's that one, yeah." Loke answered.

They watched as the interviewer asked Lucy about the inspiration for her novel. The blonde smiled charmingly before answering. "Well, it's actually partly inspired by two good friends of mine. I won't name names, but they're really special to me and really inspired me while writing this."

Loke raised an eyebrow, humming in thought. Meanwhile Natsu asked, "The book's about two guys, right?"

"Yep."

"D'you think we know those guys? She said they're good friends, so... maybe Laxus and Freed?"

Loke nodded in consideration. "Could be. Freed and Lucy are pretty close. Or maybe it's Sting and Rogue."

"Yeah, Rogue hangs out with Levy and Lucy a lot."

"We don't know if she based the book on two guys, though. She might have based it on any other couple, and just made them both guys in the book for some reason."

Natsu looked at his companion. "Great, now I'm curious."

Loke stood up. "I think she left a copy or two lying around here. Let me check."

Lucy had left her room open during her leave. The boys tended to borrow pens and other stuff from her desk so she never really locked her room whenever she was out.

Loke stepped inside and found several copies of the book in her desk - maybe copies she set aside for her shelf, or to give to certain people. He figured it wouldn't hurt to take one just for browsing.

Natsu was waiting for him to come back and was pleased to see him holding the book. Loke read the synopsis at the back as he sat down, but didn't get anything really useful for their investigation, so he flipped it open and started reading.

"Tell me if you get something." Natsu said, watching the rest of the interview on TV. It was on its closing remarks now, Lucy telling the audience where her next signings would be and thanking the fans who already went to the events and supported her book.

He flipped channels in boredom and settled on some cartoons. It was in the middle of an episode when Loke spoke up.

"Um, buddy?"

Natsu looked at him, weirded out. "Why're 'ya callin' me 'buddy', what happened?"

"It's just... Liam is a model."

"Who's Liam?"

"The guy here. In the book."

"Oh! He's a model like you! Neat."

"And the other guy... um. Nate - he's a gym coach."

"Huh, that's like me! Is he cool?"

Loke looked at him pointedly.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You said to find out who Lucy based these guys on."

Natsu stared back at him for a while before coming to a realization. He laughed. "Nah, maybe Lucy just ran outta ideas for jobs and used ours."

"If you say so." Loke said quietly, continuing his reading.

"You're gonna read the whole thing?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe." Loke shrugged. "It's interesting so far."

A few minutes later, Natsu got his own copy and started reading as well. He was bored and his flatmate was immersed in the book, so he decided to try and see what's up.

After a while of silence, Loke asked, "Do you see it?"

"Yeah." Natsu answered. "Yeah, I see it."

.

"Dude." Natsu said. He was on the third chapter. "Dude, that's sweet. I remember you doin' this. Where did you buy those doughnuts again?"

"On a store near the studio." Loke answered. "Remind me to take some home tomorrow. What flavor do you want?"

"The one with the chocolate inside it."

"Noted."

"I'm not gonna kiss you for that though."

"I'm not expecting you to."

.

They were on chapter seven when Natsu spoke up again. "How does Lucy know how this stuff goes?"

Loke didn't answer.

"Did you... teach her?"

"Natsu, I don't have anything to teach her. I've never slept with another guy."

"Same."

"It really is quite well-written, though."

"Maybe she asked Freed and-"

"I'm sorry, I'll stop you there. I don't need the mental image of my friends in this scene."

"Oh shit, they got caught."

"What?!"

"Keep readin'!"

"Damn. This is Nate's fault. He's so loud."

"Well, Liam needs to be more gentle!"

.

Chapter eleven. Loke yelped when he got a half-hearted kick on his side. "Ow! What?!"

"You cheated on me!"

"Excuse me, we're not a thing and you left me first!"

"Who is it? WHO IS IT?!"

"None of your business. And I can sleep with whoever I want."

They both fell silent as they kept reading. They had to know who it was.

"You bastard, you slept with Gray?!"

"...are you sure it's Gray?"

"I dunno, it said here 'naked' so I thought of Gray."

.

Chapter seventeen.

"Dude, you didn't have to do that." Natsu whispered, still reading. "I forgave you already. Two chapters ago."

"I wanted to do it." Loke answered. "You're the love of my life. I can't lose you."

"Wait a minute." Natsu said. "We're almost done here. I think we missed the point."

Loke looked at him. "And the point is...?"

"Lucy wrote a book about us." Natsu said.

Loke nodded. "Without tellin' us. It's too late now, though. It's out in stores."

"No, no, no - what we hafta think about here is..." Natsu started, thinking hard about it. "How do we get back at her?"

Loke looked at his companion thoughtfully, then back at the book. After a moment's silence, he looked up again and smirked. "I have an idea."

.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked worriedly. They were meeting up after Lucy got back from her book signing tour. Lucy was always in a great mood after these things, so seeing her friend's distraught expression bothered Levy. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not alright." Lucy said, groaning into her hands. "It's terrible, Levy-chan. It's the worst."

"What happened?"

"See, when I got home yesterday. Well, Natsu and Loke…"

"What did they do?"

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" Lucy screeched. "They were… they were messing with me, Levy-chan! They were quoting the book!"

Levy stared.

"They memorized the lines and they're reciting whole scenes with each other! And Loke keeps feeding Natsu the goddamn doughnuts! AND THEY'RE SAYING I LOVE YOU TO EACH OTHER NOW! And I'm not sure if he's in on it but they called Gray over and- Levy-chan, they're haunting me! Stop- STOP LAUGHING!"

"They're seeking revenge, Lu-chan!" Levy said, still catching her breath from laughter.

Lucy just sighed and let her friend laugh it out.

"H-Hey, Lu-chan... does this mean we're getting a sequel?"

"LEVY-CHAN!"


End file.
